


weaved hair

by trashmouthcore



Series: sleepy bois fics/oneshots [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Braided Hair, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Sad Technoblade, Sleepy bois, Technoblade angst, ahhhh, idk whatto tag, im still sad over his death, rushed drabble, sbi r so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmouthcore/pseuds/trashmouthcore
Summary: smth i rushed rqtechnoblades hair is majestic
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: sleepy bois fics/oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182293
Kudos: 27





	weaved hair

_ wilbur sat behind technoblade, smiling softly. he gently weaved the youngers hair together into the form of a braid. _

_ “and why did you want to do this again?” techno asked, huffing softly. _

_ “so that you dont get your hair caught on anything or get it all dirty when you’re out fighting! now stop moving, dumbass.” the brunette said, starting to finish off the braid of pink hair. _

_ technoblades hair wasnt too long, only reached his mid back currently. wilbur still didnt want his hair getting blood in it, or getting it caught on anything, so he insisted on doing this for his younger bother. (only younger by a year, mind you) _

_ wilbur hummed as he finished the braid, tying a piece of ribbon around the end so it would stay in place. _

_ “anddddd.. done.” wilbur said, letting technoblades braid drop against his back. _

_ techno reached back to touch the braid, humming contently. “wow, you’re weirdly good at braiding hair. no one but me even has long enough hair to braid in this family.” _

_ “sally.” was all that wilbur responded with. _

_ \-------- _

technoblade combed through the knots in his now waist length hair, sighing.

he let it fall onto his back, grabbing a ribbon to try and put it up. he pulled it back, lazily tying it up into a pony tail.

a braid was definitely more efficient to put his hair into, rather than a ponytail because it wouldnt get all over the place and shit. but when he did his own braids, they fucking sucked, and philza wasnt there currently (it felt weird when anyone but wilbur braided his hair also.)

he huffed, standing from where he sat. “‘m sorry wilbur..” he mumbled, his chat immediately getting loud.

_ a _ _ www technosoft _

_ techbur bros? _

_ soft _

_ brothers _

_ sOFTTT _

_ TECHBUR _

_ bros _

_ wheres tommy? _

_ blood _

_ BLOOD GOD _

techno scoffed, flipping his hair back. “shut up chat..” he said, huffing and leaving the room, his hair swooshing behind him.


End file.
